Spectres du Passé
by planetmilk
Summary: La pauvre fille à ses pieds ne bouge plus, impuissante, sa force l'abandonne alors que dans les traits déformés de son agresseur elle reconnaît un passé trop vite oublié.
1. Chapter 1

On rit. On rit dehors, à travers ses lourds rideaux, on rit sous sa fenêtre. Les échos lui parviennent clairement à présent, des bruits de courses, de glissades, des talons qui claquent sur les pavés; puis, un grand bruit, des débris qui tintent sur le dallage fatigué; mais surtout : des enfants qui rient. Elle ouvre un œil, d'abord elle ne voit que l'obscurité qui l'enveloppe, puis enfin les motifs irréguliers de ses rideaux de velours. A son balconnet les rires se sont éloignés, une femme crie : « Mes hortensias ! », on a brisé son pot de fleurs, piétiné ses belles hortensias, ses délicats végétaux elle se lamente, pleurniche encore, avant de marmonner une dernière chose incompréhensible et de se taire finalement. Le silence retombe sur la rue. Tout est calme quelle heure est-il ?

Elle soupire, ouvre un deuxième œil. Elle devine le soleil derrière le voilage épais recouvrant sa fenêtre, elle sait qu'il est largement temps de se lever. Elle se redresse, réprime un gémissement quand une douleur vive vient mordre son épaule. Elle jette un regard céruléen sur les murs de sa chambrette, elle ne distingue que les contours des quelques meubles qui habillent la petite pièce. Le tout est coquet, quelques posters à _son_ effigie, bien sûr couvrent le papier peint couleur méditerranéenne. A la lumière du jour, le salon paraît plus être un autel à sa gloire qu'une chambre banale dont la pénombre lui donne l'aspect. Elle songe à changer tout cela, mais elle sait qu'elle n'en aura pas le cœur. Son visage plat sur du papier glacé, c'est stupide mais ça la rassure, sa présence sans profondeur ni vie, c'est déjà une présence, c'est bien mieux que la solitude elle pense.

Elle rêve un instant encore, avant de se réveiller totalement. Sa silhouette fine se dirige lentement vers la fenêtre, et elle laisse l'astre du jour caresser sa peau pâle. Le vent s'engouffre dans la pièce et lui ramène des odeurs de sel et de fleurs. Elle étire ses membres ensommeillés, puis pose son regard sur le grand miroir qui lui fait face. Sa chevelure océane tombe en cascades indigos sur ses épaules laiteuses, ses lèvres se plient en un sourire timide, celui dans ses yeux bleus est bien plus expressif. L'envie de rire, à son tour, la prend alors son cœur s'emplit d'un bonheur vague, sans raison, un bonheur idiot et puéril, un bonheur enfantin, un bonheur dansant dans ses deux grands orbites azurs. Elle s'esclaffe enfin, elle est heureuse, sans savoir pourquoi.

Elle marche, dansante, chantonne tout bas des comptines qui racontent des histoires de sirènes, de liberté, d'amours idiots, de pirates et de mers agitées. Sa jupe fendue, battue par le zéphyr, laisse deviner ses formes bourgeonnantes de jeune fille en fleur. On la regarde, on lui sourit, elle est belle ainsi, éclairée par l'astre blond qui l'enlace de ses rayons flous. La ville s'agite et vit sous son regard d'une apparente naïveté. Au loin on peut voir les bateaux quittant le port, pourfendant l'azur. Elle se promet alors de se baigner plus tard, l'eau saline lui manque la mer l'appelle, les mouettes crient, les vagues se brisent sur la roche polie. La mer l'appelle plus fort mais elle résiste encore.

Elle se dirige vers la grande bâtisse de pierres d'où s'élève un brouhaha joyeux et des voix familières. Sous la nue printanière l'emblème de la guilde brille, incandescent, astre artificiel dans un ciel de briques, éclairant paresseusement ses fées rieuses.

Toujours souriante, elle pousse la porte en bois massif de son épaule valide à sa vue leur visage s'illumine en chacun d'eux elle voit de la beauté simple, si rare dans ce monde qui l'avait tant fait souffrir . Elle les salue, discute, elle le cherche des yeux, mais ne le trouve pas. Comme en réponse à sa déception muette, une voix l'interpelle : **« Il est parti en mission, il sera rentrée en fin de semaine. »**, la barmaid ponctue sa phrase d'un énième sourire la fille d'eau la remercie. Depuis leur retour de _« l'Enfer » _: il l'évite elle le sait, elle en souffre, elle se tait. Parfois elle oublie, mais la tristesse revient toujours, englobe son bonheur d'un voile de bruine larmoyant .Elle reste gaie tout de même, elle attend que cela change en patientant elle vit doucement, bêtement presque. Mais elle vit. Ses plaisirs sont simples, ils lui permettent de sourire, en l'attendant en attendant qu'il la haïsse ou qu'il l'aime, qu'il la frappe ou qu'il l'enlace qu'il parle enfin. Pourtant, elle sait qu'un jour elle se brisera à trop attendre. Son cœur ne se contentera plus de petites joies il le voudra, il le pleurera, il battra au rythme de sa vie, de ses gestes et de ses pas à en déchirer ses entrailles. Elle tremble, un instant, puis n'y songe plus. L'orage est au loin, elle ne veut pas le voir, elle fixe le soleil à s'en brûler les rétines. Elle sait que sa douce mélancolie se muera en tempête, et l'emportera dans un tourbillon de larmes. Mais elle ne veut pas y songer en attendant, elle vit du mieux qu'elle peut le temps ayant adouci l'amertume de son âme.

Parfois quelques vent violents et esseulés viennent perturber sa tranquille existence. Ainsi elle s'était retrouvée blessée au cours d'une mission en solitaire, tout s'annonçait simple; mais l'ennemi s'était révélé coriace, et, dans un dernier sursaut de révolte folle, avait fini par toucher l'épaule de la jeune femme. Étourdie par la douleur, et par la vue de son propre sang coulant abondamment sur sa peau déchirée elle avait fini par assommer l'homme maladroitement. Son corps d'eau ne souffre que rarement transparent, liquide, invincible presque cette fois-ci, pourtant, c'était bien le précieux liquide carmin qui avait inondé sa poitrine , c'était bien lui qui s'était écrasé sur la terre sèche de cette plaine sans vie. Elle était rentrée, bandée sommairement puis avait été soignée sérieusement pour ensuite être obligée à respecter une période d'alitement et de repos. _Lui_ était absent, sans doute avait-il été occupé ailleurs.

Aujourd'hui, enfin, elle est libre de pouvoir repartir, sa blessure cicatrise. Elle veut retourner en mission, se lancer corps et âme dans une quête ne plus penser qu'à cela et voir sa force s'affermir à chaque coup . Cette puissance, comme sa « famille », la console sa magie l'enserre et la protège, l'aime, l'anime, et la fait vivre. Ses étendues calmes au fond de son âme la rassurent, elles qui s'ébouillantent parfois et se font ouragans. Elle aime sentir l'eau en elle, cette amie de toujours trop longtemps haïe, aujourd'hui elle en prend soin toutes deux vivent harmonieusement, ensemble, jusqu'à la prochaine tempête.

Le liquide froid sur sa peau nue elle frissonne. Son corps opalin, perdu dans l'étendue d'encre, semble être le second reflet de la Lune. Les deux demoiselles nocturnes n'ont pour seul habit que le voile ondulant et ridé de l'océan. Elle soupire d'aise. Là, seule dans son élément, elle nage à peine , se laissant porter par les remous, les courants et les vagues écumeuses. Le chant de l'eau la berce, elle se sent enfant au sein de sa mère, la Mer. Elle oublie tout un court moment, un court moment où elle n'est plus qu'une gouttelette noyée dans l'immense horizon, fragile et forte, poupée de porcelaine invulnérable dans les bras humides d'une déesse sans visage. Elle se laisse submerger l'insouciante sommeille.

Puis la réalité la rattrape, resserre son étau impitoyable sur son esprit alors elle rejoint la plage, s'habille distraitement et retourne à la Terre.

Elle contemple la course du jour. Le brouillard se dissipe, s'évaporant des vastes plaines de la région, alors que la nue s'auréole d'orange, de rose et de vermeille. Le soleil est pâle, et sous sa molle lumière le monde s'éveille. En contrebas de la vallée, elle peut voir le village d'_Elevire. _La petite bourgade est blottie au creux de la montagne pelotonnée à son flanc fertile sortant de la brume elle aperçoit la flèche gothique du clocher et les ramures de cerisiers en fleurs.

L'aquilon l'enlève à sa rêverie. Soudainement pressée, elle se met à dévaler la pente, son allure est rapide, assurée. Elle est partie seule tôt dans la matinée. Confiante, elle se dirige vers le lieu de rendez-vous inscrit sur l'affiche, pliée délicatement bien au fond de sa besace. La quête est banale, un bijou précieux avait été perdu dans les noirceurs d'un Loch, sa propriétaire, riche héritière, l'avait vu couler au fond de l'eau sans pouvoir y sauter depuis la pauvre pleurait sa disparition. La récompense est coquette, le travail facile. La mage ne devra ni se battre, ni s'épuiser en des tâches ingrates il lui suffira de sonder le fond du lac, gobeur de trésors, et de rendre son bien à la bourgeoise malheureuse.

Son pas frappe à présent les pavés de la place l'église se dessine face à elle. Le bâtiment est imposant, son clocher perce les nuées, alors qu'à ses pieds de géants s'étend un modeste cimetière où les tombeaux s'effritent sous les pétales de chrysanthèmes fanées. La Dame lui avait donné rendez-vous derrière la silencieuse bâtisse.

Elle patiente assise maintenant sur un banc de chêne et de ferraille rouillée. Elle tremble un peu, frotte la laine de son pull contre sa peau refroidie, elle s'ennuie. Ses yeux embués par la fraîcheur des hauteurs se posent sur la montre d'argent à son poignet : 8 heures l'heure à laquelle Gray devait arriver à la gare de Magnolia. Elle l'imagine alors, ensommeillé, satisfait de sa quête accomplie; se diriger nonchalamment vers son vieil immeuble aux fondations tremblantes, butant contre des cailloux égarés sur son chemin. Elle sourit, peut être aurait-elle dû rester un peu, peut être aurait-elle pu l'apercevoir, lui parler même mais son éphémère bonheur s'envole, il aurait tout fait pour l'éviter, l'ignorer peut être serait il reparti en mission le lendemain dans l'espoir d'être tranquille. Elle laisse échapper un soupir plaintif en détaillant, les paupières à demie-closes, une pierre tombale enserrée de lierre verdoyant. Elle aussi elle fuit, elle aussi elle se cache dans la clarté mensongère du silence et dans un ballet ridicule et désarticulé ils se chassent et elle souffre.

Elle promène son regard vide sur les croix qui l'entourent, certaines ont été détruites par la pluie et le vent d'autres, au contraire, semblent à peine sortir de la pierre qui les a portés, et on croit presque entendre les échos de pleurs déchirants se répercuter sur le granit dur et lisse.

Occupée à sa macabre contemplation, elle n'entend pas les brindilles se briser sous les pas d'un homme derrière elle elle n'aperçoit pas son ombre se fondre dans la sienne. Elle ne se retourne pas non plus quand la douleur éclate son estomac et qu'elle voit son sang noirci se disperser dans la blanche rosée du matin. Elle tombe, chutant sur le sol givré. Elle pense sombrer dans l'inconscience alors que l'agonie l'étouffe mais la souffrance l'empêche de se réfugier dans un sommeil brutal. Elle pose ses yeux hallucinés sur sa peau pâle maintenant souillée sur ce liquide charbonneux s'écoulant en elle, zébrant son être d'infernaux marquages peignant son corps de morbides dessins. Elle crache, et de ses lèvres virginales s'écoule la même encre sombre. Les suffocants tatouages s'étendent maintenant sur tout son corps livide. Paralysée, elle retient un cri quand elle sent une botte cirée lui briser une côte elle étouffe un hurlement sous des larmes amères tandis qu'on la bat sauvagement, sans retenu; elle se tait toujours pendant que des griffes rougies déchirent ses habits, se dispersant dans le vent en lambeaux minables. L'homme au dessus d'elle continue son épouvantable travail, il laisse enfin la haine qui lui a rongé le corps s'exprimer dans cette danse animale. Rage folle. Chaque coup percutant la jeune femme, broyant ses os, sonne à son âme comme la promesse d'un avenir meilleur, mérité, un avenir où tout sera de retour à sa juste place. Il n'utilise même plus la magie pour la frapper, il la torture simplement, sans artifice ni superflu. Il jouit de ses gémissements sourds, s'enivre de l'odeur de son sang, il n'écorche pas son visage, il veut pouvoir admirer la détresse dans l'azur de ses yeux. La pauvre fille à ses pieds ne bouge plus, impuissante, sa force l'abandonne alors que dans les traits déformés de son agresseur elle reconnaît un passé trop vite oublié.

FIN CHAPITRE PREMIER


	2. Chapter 2

_Désolée, le chapitre a été un peu plus long à venir que prévu. Tout simplement à cause des fêtes. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour partager votre avis. Merci de votre lecture :)_

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Il suffoque, étouffé par cet oxygène acide et brûlant. Sa bouche s'entrouvre difficilement, il veut hurler mais aucun son ne sort de ses lèvres frémissantes. Ses yeux se lèvent alors, et son regard carmin se pose sur la nue, imperturbable face à ses supplices. L'astre blond éclaire la campagne et l'azur lui semble immense en cet instant. Il meurt face à cette nature libre et pleine de vie, immobile dans le trop beau paysage. Baignant dans son propre sang, tâche rougeoyante dans la plaine jaunie. Il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas ces coups, ces blessures, il ne comprend pas cette souffrance injuste. Il pense, réfléchit, tout ceci est-il le prix à payer pour un passé cabossé et crasseux, une dette envers la vie et la fortune ? Conneries. Dieu doit rire entouré de ses piafs angéliques, il doit se payer sa tête, se foutre du gars à demi crevé sur l'herbe sèche. Les séraphins boiteux piétineront son cadavre dévoré par les flammes. Lui qui voulait juste être heureux. Ses poings se serrent, pleins d'une rage fébrile. Il croit entendre _sa_ voix qui l'appelle alors que sa vision se voile.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Elle court. Haletante, paniquée. Elle le voit, étendu, il ne bouge pas. Elle crie son nom, et les larmes creusent ses joues adolescentes. Elle non plus elle ne comprend pas. Ils étaient partis en mission, ensemble, elle était joyeuse, lui aussi souriait derrière ses balafres. Puis il s'était éclipsé et n'était pas revenu quand le crépuscule avait jeté ses derniers rayons, il n'était toujours pas là quand l'aube s'était levée sur son angoisse amoureuse. Alors elle l'avait cherché, seule. Elle le trouve finalement, presque mort dans l'horizon vermeil. Son souffle se coupe, elle peine à respirer. Elle colle son oreille à son torse lacéré. Il vit. Son pouls bat faiblement en son buste brisé. Elle ne peut pas rester. Elle se relève, ses cheveux cyans ont trempé dans son sang. Elle fuit, loin de l'homme pour qui son âme s'embrase. Elle va chercher de l'aide. Qu'elle se sent faible et chétive sans lui ! La détresse la fait redevenir cette mage frêle, fluette et à la silhouette juvénile, elle a peur.

Enfin elle arrive aux portes de la ville, ses yeux couleurs d'aveline coulent toujours alors qu'elle hurle qu'on le sauve, suppliante, essoufflée, tremblante.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Elle dort dans les bras de son amie. Ses yeux sont rougis sous ses paupières closes, et ses sanglots salés ont marqué sa mine délicate. La petite mage avait trouvé du secours. Gadjeel avait été transporté à l'infirmerie de la guilde où elle s'était effondrée à son tour. Le cœur en miettes. Levy est de ces êtres fragiles aux sentiments forts. Assoupie à présent, elle semble minuscule, enlacée maternellement par la femme à la chevelure de neige. L'esprit de la barmaid, lui aussi, est préoccupé. Leur compagnon molesté repose sur un des lits blancs face à leurs êtres angoissés . Sa poitrine se soulève en un râle difficile, parfois son corps s'agite en une toux douloureuse. Sa peau, pâle aujourd'hui, et où se dessine des formes verdâtres , est trouée par endroits. Seul son faciès bourru avait été épargné. La vielle mage aux mèches églantines avait soigné le malheureux du mieux qu'elle avait pu. Elle s'était tue, silencieuse sous les lumières du matin pendant qu'elle bandait ses membres éraflés et qu'elle appliquait ses onguents sur son corps meurtri par les coups. Chacun de ceux présents alors avait été mis au courant. On avait cherché à joindre les mages absents, la plupart ayant été contactés et prévenus avec succès.

Tous s'inquiètent, pour leur ami d'abord; mais aussi, plus égoïstement, pour ceux qui sont en mission. La distance leur devient soudainement insupportable, et le désir brûlant de voir l'autre, de l'entendre, de le sentir, se fait besoin vital. Ils élèvent alors leur regard incertain vers l'éther et prient pour qu'au plus vite ceux qu'ils aiment leur reviennent. Ils prient pour que cette victime soit la seule et dans l'éclat de leurs pleurs amers sonne déjà le glas de leurs épées vengeresses.

Dix ondes vibrent dans la ville, ses rues, ses places et ses avenues. Il est dix heures. Le soleil matinal réchauffe la baie qui sommeille. Une seule demeure introuvable. On murmure à peine son nom, la crainte les étrangle ils pensent trouver une sordide logique en ces tristes événements. Elle et lui avaient appartenu à la même guilde, jadis se pourrait-il alors qu'elle aussi ? Personne ne prononce ces mots lourds, on ne veut pas se faire souffrir inutilement. On cherche dans le regard troublé de l'autre un écho à ses pensées vacillantes, et tous partagent la même crainte muette.

Mirajane était partie peu après neuf heures. La bourgade d'_Elevire_ se trouve non loin de _Magnolia_, tendre hameau niché dans les hauteurs, là où les étoffes brumeuses de la montagne enveloppent la vie de leurs bras frais et vaporeux. Et, alors que le clocher surplombant les toitures du village sonne lui aussi dix heures, elle la voit. Ses orbites s'élargissent tandis qu'elle se jette à ses pieds, affolée. Elle saisit son visage inanimé et l'appelle d'une voix sourde: **« Juvia ! » **. Ses mains fines, maintenant rougies, se posent sur sa nuque blessée la mage d'eau ne répond ni ne tremble, elle n'ouvre pas les yeux, seule une fine buée s'élève de ses lèvres écarlates. Son corps à demi-nu repose sur la terre humide. Autour d'elle s'étend en longs voiles déchiquetés ce qui fut sa délicate toilette. Elle paraît fantôme au milieu des croix vieillies, dame blanche endormie dans la rosée. Pourtant son corps est couvert de sang s'étalant en de larges traînées pourpres sur l'opale de son teint. Des larmes ont roulé sur son doux visage, des plaies profondes marquent sa peau. De violentes ecchymoses peignent tout son être de bleu et de vert alors qu'un sifflement s'échappe de son sein blessé. Mirajane tremble, pleure. Impuissante. Révoltée.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Le soleil vient éclairer sa paupière. Ses iris se parent d'or et de lumière. Réveillé à présent, il soupire et ouvre les yeux. Les rayons percent la soie de ses rideaux et éclairent la pièce. Des vêtements gisent sur le parquet abîmé, de la vaisselle ébréchée s'accumulent sur les étagères poussiéreuses et dans l'eau sale de l'évier bondé. Il se lève, quitte ses draps de coton troués se désolant un instant de l'état lamentable de l'appartement. Il jette un regard à l'horloge : midi. On l'avait prévenu plus tôt que Gadjeel avait été attaqué. Épuisé par sa mission, il avait alors préféré reprendre quelques forces avant de faire face aux problèmes que cela impliquait, et s'était de nouveau jeté dans les bras de Morphée. Le voile endormi disparaît de ses prunelles obscures, il se douche en vitesse et se hâte à la guilde.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

La douleur. On la transperce de toutes parts. Son corps la trahit. Elle pense brûler, être dévorée par les chiens de l'Enfer, ils mordent sa chair, déchirent sa peau. On la griffe, on la frappe, on l'étrangle, on l'éventre. Son être engourdi est agité par des spasmes déments, une paume froide enserre son cœur et elle croit mourir alors que cette main lui broie la poitrine. Elle n'en peut plus, elle hurle. Son éclat brutal paraît être un murmure à ses oreilles malades, elle s'époumone un peu plus. L'air entre dans sa gorge calcinée, la mutile. Il semble qu'on lui ronge l'estomac, le foie, les intestins et tous ses organes, qu'un millier de rongeurs invisibles la bouffent de l'intérieur. Elle souffre à en perdre la raison. Son âme se fissure alors qu'elle crie plus fort.

Puis, enfin, elle sombre dans l'inconscience. Elle se tait et prie dans ses sanglots carmins.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Aucun bruit ne s'échappe du bâtiment habituellement agité et rieur. L'homme ouvre la porte, et un grincement vient perturber la litanie morne de murmures angoissés. Leurs yeux flous se posent sur sa silhouette, on l'observe un moment sans qu'il ne bouge puis une voix hésitante s'élève : **« Gray ! »**. Il voit la blonde qui lui fait signe de venir, il s'assoit près d'elle et les chuchotements reprennent dans un vacarme sourd et indistinct. Elle détourne le visage, mais il peut apercevoir ses prunelles rougies. Elle gratte fébrilement le vernis écaillé de la table en chêne. Nerveuse, elle peine à articuler : **« Tu es au courant pour ... »** mais ses mots se perdent sans qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase. Alors qu'elle reprend son souffle il parle à son tour : **« Pour Gadjeel ? »**. Il cherche à croiser son regard mais elle semble gênée. Elle inspire bruyamment, son poing se serre, ses phalanges blanchissent : **« Pour Gadjeel et Juvia. Ils ont été attaqués, Polyussica ne sait pas si ils s'en sortiront. »**. Ses paroles tombent puis résonnent dans son crâne. Il recule brutalement et la toise, incrédule. Son corps est secoué de tremblements violents, son estomac se tord douloureusement. Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire par _Polyussica ne sait pas si ils s'en sortiront_ ? Qu'au dessus de lui, à l'étage, là où il allait enfant quand il se blessait en trébuchant sur les graviers, dans le lit où il dormait quand les festivités s'éternisaient jusqu'au matin; là-bas agonisent ses amis, là où il avait vécu et ri comme partout dans cette bâtisse, là exactement ils consument peut-être leurs derniers instants, avalent leurs dernières goulées d'airs et gueulent leurs derniers maux. Ils les imaginent alors, mais il songe surtout à elle. Son corps immobile dans les draps ridés, les ongles plantés dans le vieux matelas et les traits tirés d'avoir trop souffert, ses lèvres closes, le regard éteint morte. Un sentiment fou l'envahit, étouffe sa souffrance dans un étau brûlant et amer : la colère. Furieux, il fulmine et tous se retournent vers son être tremblant : **« Qui ?! »**. Lucy lève enfin son regard nébuleux vers son ami, larmoyante, elle marmonne qu'on ne sait pas encore, qu'ils ne se sont pas réveillés, qu'on attend toujours. Il l'entend à peine. Il lui tourne le dos et grimpe les escaliers. Sa vision se trouble, les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent, il suffoque presque. Il veut la voir mais on lui bloque le passage. Mirajane le fixe, étonnée, triste. **« Polyussica et Wendy s'occupent d'elle, personne ne doit les déranger. »** Elle lui sourit, maussade. Alors qu'il se stoppe un hurlement déchire l'air fiévreux et pesant. Les chuchotis cessent et on entend ces clameurs sans pouvoir rien faire. Douleur éclatante et terrifiée. Insupportable. Puis le silence tombe, sa voix s'est endormie. Personne ne bouge, ne parle, respirer même leur paraît indécent. Tout semble terne alors, le soleil dehors dorant les pavés, les oiseaux et leurs chants excentriques venant perturber ce calme terrible. Et on ne converse plus, on ne murmure plus, on ne pleure pas pourtant, on est perdu dans l'écho affreux de ces cris.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Il contemple le liquide ambré dans son verre. Fait jouer les reflets fauves sous ses doigts tremblants. Puis ses prunelles floues se désintéressent du whisky, il observe la rue. Il entend le vent qui pleure dans les ruelles et voit la Lune muette qui s'en fout. Blême, elle luit dans l'encre de la nuit. Impassible et froide. Comme lui, d'habitude. Pourtant il n'était pas resté placide cette-fois ci, il n'avait pas feint l'indifférence. Il avait craqué. Enragé contre ceux qui l'avaient presque tué. Enragé contre ce monde qui met bas des assassins, des monstres. Enragé contre tout, car si cela s'était produit, c'est que tout le monde avait laissé cela arrivé. Mais plus encore, enragé contre lui-même. De ne pas avoir été là d'abord, et de ne pas pouvoir être là, avec elle, maintenant. Incapable. Incapable de la protéger. Incapable de lui dire la vérité. Incapable de la regarder dans les yeux. Incapable de la prendre dans ses bras. **« INCAPABLE ! »** Il rugit et envoie le verre s'écraser contre le mur. La coupe explose puis s'étale sur le sol en débris scintillants avec le reste. Ses meubles retournés répandent leur contenu sur le bois grinçant. De la vaisselle brisée tache d'ivoire le brun du parquet. Il avait eu besoin de se déchaîner. Juste un instant. Alors il avait tout détruit dans une cacophonie folle et irraisonnée. Puis il avait bu. L'alcool avait dissipé ses chimères cruelles où il la voyait inerte, son corps livide prisonnier d'une glace irisée.

Il est saoul. Il veut dormir, couché sur son lit fracassé et aux draps déchirés. Ses larmes ne coulent pas. Gray est de ces êtres forts aux sentiments fragiles.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

FIN CHAPITRE SECOND


	3. Chapter 3

_Désolée de l'énorme retard, je l'avoue, ce fut laborieux. L'action arrive, mais pas maintenant (a) Merci de votre lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça me ferait réellement plaisir :D Réjouissons nous aussi de l'avancée magnifique du Gruvia dans le dernier scan de Fairy Tail !_

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Elle est seule. Tremblante. Ses prunelles folles cherchent une quelconque lumière dans le noir qui l'entoure. Mais le monde est abîme. Insondable, muet. Ni soleil ni lune pour éclairer ses peurs et ses pensées, désunies, pétrifiées. Il n'y a rien. Rien qu'un étau sombre étreignant son être. Puis une voix, la sienne, s'élève dans le néant, résonne en son âme violée : **« Juvia est seule. Juvia est si seule. Pourquoi Juvia est seule ?» **Les paroles meurent puis renaissent : **« Juvia n'apporte que la souffrance et les pleurs. C'est pour cela que Juvia est seule. » **Ses larmes coulent sur ses joues blêmes. Elle porte ses mains fines à ses oreilles malades. Elle ne veut pas entendre. Elle s'écroule, se recroqueville. Mais les mots éclatent. Plus fort. Sa folie se perd. La voix, sa voix, crie. Hurle. Crache dans une rage assassine. Elle est dans sa gorge, dans son crâne, se répercute en écho dans son esprit dément. Sa raison s'émiette, et ses sanglots cruels creusent leurs sillons dans ses yeux hallucinés.

Elle ferme ses paupières ruisselantes alors qu'une goutte s'écrase sur son échine courbée. Perle sur son corps pâle secoué de spasmes, puis s'épand jusqu'à son cœur rompu de trop battre. Là où dansent et chantent dans une valse effroyable des monstres à présent éveillés.

L'eau tombe en lourdes gouttelettes de l'obscur plafond puis vient flageller doucement la cambrure de son dos. _ Il pleut. _

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Les ombres s'étalent sur les pavés. Reflet d'encre de la ville qui sommeille encore. Le soleil est bas, luit dans sa robe blonde; l'aurore. De doux rayons viennent baiser ses joues où se peignent ses pleurs maintenant taris. Le vent souffle par la fenêtre ouverte, bat sa chevelure azurée. Mais elle s'en fout. Elle s'en fout de l'astre qui se lève, de l'enfant qui dort et de l'oiseau qui siffle. Elle s'en fout du monde qui s'éveille et qui vit à son balcon. Elle s'en fout de la mer qui se jette en écume pâle sur le sable froid. Elle s'en fout des secondes qui passent, des heures qui sonnent. L'aube se confond au crépuscule, il n'y a ni jour ni nuit à son regard délavé. Elle attend.

Son œil ne quitte pas _son_ être étendu. Sa bouche se tord en une grimace douloureuse. Il semble souffrir. Son corps frémit, faiblement. Ses iris s'agitent sous ses paupières. Enfin elle s'approche de lui, et sa main se pose sur la sienne en une caresse légère. Ses doigts graciles s'entremêlent aux siens calleux. Il paraît s'apaiser alors que dehors tout est calme. Tranquille. Il n'y a qu'eux, expirant dans un même souffle difficile, main dans la main. Elle aimerait juste qu'il se réveille. Revoir ses yeux. Entendre sa voix. Il lui manque. Elle lâche son nom dans un murmure rauque de trop pleurer : **« Gadjeel »** …

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Il ne voit rien. N'entend rien. Il ne discerne que la souffrance raidissant ses membres. Ces lames lacérant sa peau. Déchiquetant ses sens. Il crie mais les ténèbres dévorent sa voix. Pas un souffle, pas un bruit. Le silence. Le vide. Le Rien. Où sont ces paysages vermeils, ces horizons qui étincellent et son rire qui résonne sur _ses_ lèvres roses? Où est-_elle _? _Elle_ et ce monde. Puis les autres aussi. Qu'est ce que cette noirceur, ce néant. Cette agonie aux bras de cet univers aveugle. Son sang qui s'évapore de ses plaies béantes, ces frissons griffant son corps froid. Enfin, brisant cette complainte muette : **«Gadjeel »**. C'est _elle_. Puis il se souvient. D'elle, blessée, sanglante, humiliée, par lui. Il se revoit alors, la frappant, la mettant à terre, inconsciente puis peignant sur son corps virginal l'emblème de sa guilde, à l'encre noire qui semblait être des larmes salies. Une douleur vive enserre son cœur, et tous ses autres tourments lui paraissent doux comparés à ce venin qui ronge son esprit. Il se sent monstre aux griffes souillées, rougies par _son_ sang, elle qui lui est si pure, si belle, si parfaite en cet instant.

Il vacille puis ouvre enfin les yeux. La lumière brûle ses rétines pourpres qui jette un regard écarquillé sur le plafond en chêne.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Elle ne se réveille pas. Son visage pâli par le poison, triste, semble refléter milles choses qui lui échappe. Des larmes tombent parfois sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Lui dont son simple sourire la rendait heureuse, éveillée. Il avait enfin pu la voir, alors il l'avait veillé, assis près d'elle, le teint gris, les traits tirés les yeux secs sans qu'il ne puisse pleurer. L'attente le rend malade, le torture, le tue. Gadjeel, lui, s'était éveillé peu avant 8 heures. Mais elle, elle ne se réveille pas. Elle s'agite, pleure, halète, gémit, paraît souffrir dans ce faux-sommeil cruel peuplé de cauchemars odieux qu'il peut à peine deviner mais elle demeure endormie, des heures les yeux clos, les lèvres frémissantes, alors que dehors tout semble si normal. On vit alors qu'elle crève. Il tremble lui aussi, de rage, d'impuissance, il tremble sa folie et son amertume, sa douleur. Il regarde son visage, et ses prunelles se perdent dans sa chevelure océane **« S'il te plaît, réveille-toi ».** Sa voix se brise. Il étouffe, suffoque, oppressé par les murs de la chambre qui lui semblent être _sa _stèle_,_ devra-t-il y inscrire _son_ nom, une autre tombe à creuser dans son cimetière décharné ? Il ouvre la fenêtre, et aspire l'air en de grandes goulées, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il a froid, frissonne mais elle reste endormie, prisonnière de Morphée**.**

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Le vieil homme tousse, et ils lèvent leur regard vers lui. Le vieillard cherche ses mots, calme sa voix et sa colère. Il pose ses yeux embués sur chacun de ses enfants, il n'avait pas été capable de les protéger, il avait failli à sa tâche. **« Vous savez ce qui est arrivé à nos deux camarades » **Il se tait un moment, et on croirait alors qu'une bête se réveille et agite le corps de l'ancêtre, il crie presque :** « Mais nous sommes Fairy Tail, l**_**a douleur**_** que la **_**guilde**_** reçoit, elle la **_**rend**_** au **_**centuple ! Alors nous trouverons les coupables, ces chiens, et jamais plus ils n'oseront croiser le regard d'une fée ! »**__ La guilde se lève, et leurs cris réveillent la lune percent les cloisons et viennent perturber l'homme à la fenêtre._

_Sa haine et son angoisse dansent sur les cadavres de ses émotions. Tout est flou, trouble. Il a peur, peur qu'elle sombre à jamais dans ce repos artificiel, peur de ne pas la revoir, elle et ses sourires, son esprit ingénu et ses pensées idiotes peur de la perdre, elle aussi. Et pourtant il a peur de rester muet si elle s'éveille, peur de la rejeter, peur de l'aimer. Et encore, peur de la tempête féroce qui ravage ses pensées, peur de ces frissons qui secouent son âme. Il ne comprend pas. Où est cet être froid, calme et maîtrisé ? Qui est cet imbécile au cœur à vif, aux songes écorchés, et qui halète dans la fraîcheur d'une nuit de printemps. Il ne se reconnaît plus, ou plutôt se ne connaît pas ainsi affaibli, terrifié, amoureux ?_

_• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •_

_Elle dort, apaisée, heureuse. Un sourire étend ses lèvres, sa tête repose dans les plis de ses draps, et on croirait voir en sa chevelure la mer étendre sa main agitée de ses longs doigts d'azur sur des plaines enneigées. Après le réveil de Gadjeel ils étaient longtemps restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans un mot, puis elle s'était assoupie sur son épaule. Il l'avait alors couchée sur le matelas et était resté près d'elle, à admirer l'endormie. D'un œil retenu et fou il la contemple, mais sur les camélias de ses lèvres il lui semble revoir des filets de sang s'échapper et le bleu tâche sa peau claire sous ses poings enragés. Il ferme les yeux, mais la regarde encore, il voit ce corps calme et les souvenirs lui reviennent, cruels, là-aussi elle était étendue, mais des blessures couvraient son être et des plaintes s'échappaient de sa bouche tordue. Pourquoi est-elle restée à son chevet ? Ne se souvient-elle donc pas, des coups, des cris, des cicatrices ? Elle lui a pardonné. Et il avait oublié. Jamais ils n'avaient reparlé de cela, comme si ce n'était rien, rien qu'un souvenir flou et sans gravité. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi ce tourment aujourd'hui. Cette culpabilité mordante, il est bourreau et condamné. Il n'ose effleurer sa peau, seuls ses yeux la caressent. Il est perdu, perdu entre ce devoir de la protéger et ces coups sur son corps qui résonnent encore en son crâne. Perdu._

_• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •_

_Gadjeel s'est réveillé. Il le sait, il l'avait de suite su, il l'avait senti quitter ce monde noir qu'il avait formé avec lui, et s'était éveillé. Pourtant son cœur est déchiré, en proie à ses propres démons, ça aussi il le sent. Il n'avait quitté ce monde de chimères perverses que pour mieux saigner dans la réalité. Il ne lui a pas échappé, à travers les coups qu'il se porte lui même c'est ___sa___ sentence qui résonne. Puni. Il a été puni. Et puis il y a elle, toujours transie dans sa camisole, il la voit, il l'entend, se débattre, pleurer, souffrir. Elle devient folle, comme lui il était devenue fou. Tout ceci ils l'ont mérité. Si il n'y avait ni paradis ni enfer, il se ferait le juge de ces gens, ces gens qui l'avaient trahi, il avait fait de leur conscience, de leur sommeil, leur purgatoire. Là ils expient leurs fautes, leurs pêchés. Ce n'est que justice. Il sourit à cette idée . Il n'a plus qu'à attendre, en les regardant mourir, consumés par leurs émotions. Attendre que les autres viennent réclamer vengeance puis les écraser sous sa botte. Sa chevelure pâle tombe en mèches fines sur son front torturé alors que son corps s'agite d'un rire dément._

_• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •_

FIN CHAPITRE TROISIEME


End file.
